1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to memory systems, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a solid state memory (SSM), a computer system which includes an SSM, and a method of operating an SSM. Examples of the SSM include the main memory of a computer system and the solid state drive (SSD) of a computer system.
A claim of priority is made to Korean Patent Application No. 2007-0081832, filed Aug. 14, 2007, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solid state drive (SSD) is a data storage device that typically emulates a conventional hard disk drive (HDD), thus easily replacing the HDD in most applications. In contrast to the rotating disk medium of an HDD, an SSD utilizes solid state memory to store data. With no moving parts, an SSD largely eliminates seek time, latency and other electro-mechanical delays and failures associated with a conventional HDD.
An SSD is commonly composed of either NAND flash (non-volatile) or SDRAM (volatile).
SSDs based on volatile memory such as SDRAM are characterized by fast data access and are used primarily to accelerate applications that would otherwise be held back by the latency of disk drives. The volatile memory of the DRAM-based SSDs typically requires the inclusion of an internal battery and a backup disk system to ensure data persistence. If power is lost, the battery maintains power for sufficient duration of copy data from the SDRAM to the backup disk system. Upon restoration of power, data is copied back from the backup disk to SDRAM, at which time the SSD resumes normal operations.
However, most SSD manufacturers use non-volatile flash memory to create more rugged and compact alternatives to DRAM-based SSDs. These flash memory-based SSDs, also known as flash drives, do not require batteries, allowing makers to more easily replicate standard hard disk drives. In addition, non-volatile flash SSDs retain memory during power loss.
As is well know in the art, single-level cell (SLC) flash is capable of storing one bit per memory cell, while multi-level cell (MLC) flash is capable of storing two or more bits per memory cell. As such, in order to increase capacity, flash SSDs may utilize multi-level cell (MLC) memory banks. However, flash SSDs generally suffer from relatively slow random write speeds, and this operational drawback is further exasperated with relatively slow speeds of MLC flash. As such, it has been suggested to equip SSDs with two types of flash storage media—lower capacity SLC memory banks and higher capacity MLC memory banks. With such a configuration, frequently used data (e.g., directory and/or log information) can be stored in the faster SLC banks, while less frequently used data (e.g., music files, images, etc.) can be stored in the slower MLC banks.